


Mai svegliare il gatto che dorme

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, ShônenAi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Cosa succede quando devi svegliare un felino addormentato?Shura lo imparerà a proprie spese (si fa per dire!).ShuraxAiolia
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Leo Aiolia
Kudos: 10





	Mai svegliare il gatto che dorme

La prima volta che avevano dormito assieme, Shura non ci aveva fatto subito caso... aveva trascorso quelle due ore di risveglio solitario a osservare Aiolia immerso in un sonno profondo e piacevole, con quel sorriso di chi è, infine, in pace con il mondo intero. Gli occhi neri non l'avevano abbandonato per un attimo, mutando da pensosi a morbidi, da nervosi a liquidi: due ore trascorse che erano parse una manciata di minuti.  
Poi, però, all'ennesimo risveglio, all'ennesima attesa, le sopracciglia di Shura si erano alzate in un moto di meraviglia: possibile che il Leone della Quinta Casa fosse un dormiglione patentato come ogni bravo felino?   
Da quello che ricordava della loro infanzia, da quella piccola manciata di anni in cui erano stati felici assieme, c'era l'immagine della testolina di Aiolia che, da dietro le gambe di suo fratello, ciondolava di sonno la mattina presto, ma... l'energia poi pareva saltargli addosso come un ranocchio e fino a sera non lo si vedeva fermarsi un attimo.  
E Aiolia era tutt'ora una creatura fatta di sole e energia.  
Forse, in quei tempi di pace, aveva bisogno di una sveglia, che fosse umana o meccanica...  
Forse...  
Una mano di Shura andò, incerta, al capo del giovane uomo addormentato sotto le sue lenzuola, ma si fermò; si mosse verso una spalla e si fermò ancora; alla schiena, ma la mano finì per tremare appena e ritrarsi verso il proprio corpo.  
Così, con voce roca e appena più alta di un sussurro, lo chiamò dal sonno:  
“Aiolia...?”.  
Bastò solo una parola perché il giovane greco interrompesse l'immobilità del sonno profondo, scivolasse appena sotto le lenzuola, volgesse il viso in direzione della voce e aprisse appena gli occhi.  
“Shura...” rispose questi con voce impastata. Poi gli occhi si richiusero, la guancia poggiata sul cuscino si sfregò su di esso e il naso si arricciò appena prima di reprimere uno sbadiglio che divenne piccolissimo. Due piccole lacrime di sonno si formarono ai lati degli occhi e scesero sulle ciglia bionde quando gli occhi si decisero a riaprirsi. “È già mattina?”.  
Shura dovette mordersi le labbra per trattenersi e non calare con un bacio sulla bocca di Aiolia.  
Mormorò solo un sì e, con un languore che non si sarebbe mai aspettato, osservò la figura del suo felino alzarsi a sedere sul letto, mentre le lenzuola scoprivano tutto quello che avevano solo accarezzato.  
Shura si alzò di colpo, mormorando qualcosa riguardo la colazione, e marciò fuori dalla camera come un vero soldato. Si tranquillizzò solo quando ebbe messo due stanze tra loro: sospirò, controllò gli istinti indignati da tanto ignorare e si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
Quel giorno, decise che fare da sveglia umana per Aiolia non era per lui: tanto sensuale languore avrebbe riportato nel letto entrambi, con ben altri scopi che quello di dormire!


End file.
